


How they met

by GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa/pseuds/GaMzEeMoThErFuCkInGMaKaRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Dave meet Jade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they met

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I worked on this a while ago... Sorry if it sucks ;~;

“Heh, she’s pretty fucking cute. Like in the pictures she sent a while back…” The only Strider alive in the Beta timeline said to himself. He snaked a small smirk across his face and leaned against the tree, putting his hands in his pockets. “Not much has changed about her. The glasses are the same. So are her eyes and her hair…” By the time he started talking about how her style in clothing hasn’t changed, he slowly pushed himself off and turned around, still thinking of the interesting scene that he had just seen;  
Jade, the happy, preppy, and brightest ray of sunshine ever, just saw her grandfather again for the first time when she was six and he left for his expedition. She was left with her dog and her robot as her only company. The moment she saw her guardian, she took her little legs to a test and ran to him only to hug him and start laughing with him when he picked her up. But this was seven years ago, her grandfather is dead and her dog changed a lot as well.   
Dave started walking, looking up at the clouds through the lenses of his glasses but stopped when he felt a tug on his cape. The blonde quickly glared, still looking forward. “Hey! Don’t touch my- ” He was cut off when he turned around and saw a smiling Jade. “Are you a hero?” She asked, tugging at the cape.   
Dave slowly turned around and did something that was rare on him now days; a smile. He chuckled lightly and looked down at his feet then back at his younger version of a best friend. The one dressed in red got down on one knee in front of the child and put his hand on the knee that was off of the ground. “Yeah, I am.” He said with tone in his voice.  
The smile on the little girl’s face was bright and wide. It completely melted him on the inside. Jade’s shoulders broadened and her cheeks got a little bigger because of her slight baby fat that was still on her. “Do you have a superhero name?” She asked loudly, jumping up and down with glee.  
‘Do I have a superhero name?’ Dave thought but nodded already. “Yeah,” He chuckled and ran a hand through his golden hair. “I do. It’s turntechGodhead.” He answered, his smile growing with her excitement.  
Jade giggled and held her hands behind her back, turning her upper half of her body side to side. “That’s a funny name…” She said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the ‘superhero’ in front of her. “You should look me up in a few years.” Dave suggested and patted her arm. “I will if I remember!” She said excitedly and jumped up again.   
Dave chuckled and took her hand. “Can you keep a secret?” He asked, his smile turning into a grin as she grabbed his hand back. “Yes!” She exclaimed and gripped tighter onto his hand. “Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, okay?” Dave said, moving closer to her as if somebody else was around. “Okay!” Jade was obviously the most excited person ever at this point. “Make sure you find something called ‘pesterchum’. Look for me and say ‘hi Dave’.” The boy said and looked at her with a serious face but not serious enough to scare her. “Can you do that for me?” Jade smiled and nodded. “Yeah!” Dave smiled again and took something out of his pocket and put it on her ring finger. “Here, so you don’t forget.” He said and wrapped a red string around it. “What’s this?” She asked, staring in awe at it. “It’s a forget-me-not. Don’t lose it.” He warned her. Jade vowed not to lose it and nodded, making a salute to him. “I won’t!” She smiled.  
Dave chuckled and patted her head before standing back up. “I gotta go, kiddo. Don’t forget me.” He said and turned around, beginning to walk but was interrupted by a light weight and a grip on his leg. “Bye! Don’t forget me either!” Jade said before her grandpa called her. “I won’t. I promise.” Dave said and left.

A few years later…  
\--gardenGnostic [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]—  
CG: hi dave! :B


End file.
